rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lierla
Lady Lierla, Master Enchantress. Lierla is a 265 year old Elf. Appearance She has blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and wears regular elf dress in casual. When fighting she wears blue robes and a staff of light given to her by Sun rocket. She has no scars or tatoos. She is slim and fit, a very attractive elf. She has beautiful hazel eyes. Backstory Lierla has always practiced the magically arts based from the God Saradomin. She is very gifted in the art of water magic. While in Lletya, the villagers taught her many things. Lierla has a very logical view of life. Her mother always told her stories of the day Lierla was born. Lierla was the first elf child to be born in Lletya, since Seren had been banished from Gielinor. My father left the village long ago to become an adventurer in the eastern kingdom of Misthalin. Her mother told her stories of his great magical abilities, and how one day Lierla too would inherit his strength. Lierla grew up like any other child, the village would constantly teach me the skills she would need to succeed in elven society. No one in the village had enough magical ability in order to teach her though. Once Lierla came of adult age, Lierla set off to Misthalin to find her father. She had a special bond with her father, which would guide her to him. This bond originates from a spell he cast on her during birth, so that he could always find her if she went missing. Lierla is able to tap into this and reverse the effect helping her find her father. Lierla followed this to the Wizard’s Tower. She was treated with such prejudice from the elder wizards. One, ignorant yet clever, human named Jeff Barnoch treated her as if Lierla was human (or he ignorantly thought she just had pointy ears). Jeff became like a son to her. As they would train, he would always need her help. They routinely would spend days working on his spells, ever growing closer. The day when Lierla had to continue her quest to find her father came very fast. On that day, she waved goodbye to the elders and gave Jeff a hug, saying that one day they would meet again. Her instincts led her next to Camelot, where Lierla is today. As Lierla walked past the gate, a strange man with a bird helm walked past her. As he past, Lierla could feel a heat inside her body throbbing. Before Lierla could turn, he had already disappeared. Lierla rushed inside the castle to speak with Head Paladin Sun . Lierla asked, “Who was that man?” Sun responded, “he is not a man, he is an elf, and he is Lord Lierpha.” Lierla connected the hints and assumed that man was her father. She proceeded to inquire about joining the Order of Light. After learning of Lord Lierpha from Sun, she did not feel horribly frightened to meet him. Lierla had decided that waiting for him to come to her was the best decision. Over this period of waiting she slowly become more firmiliar with Saradomin as a god rather then Seren. In an attempt to better assimilate to the culture she became a saradominist. Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Paladin Category:Saradominist Category:Female